Tajemnicza wyspa/III/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. (Twierdzenia inżyniera. — Olbrzymie hipotezy Pencroffa. — Baterja napowietrzna. — Cztery wystrzały. — Rozmowa o piratach. — Ayrton się waha. — Wspaniałomyślność Cyrusa Smitha. — Pencroff poddaje się z żalem.) Tak więc wszystko się wyjaśniało podmorskim wybuchem torpilli. Cyrus Smith, któremu podczas wojny amerykańskiej nieraz zdarzała się sposobność wyprobowania tych straszliwych narzędzi zniszczenia, — nie mógł się mylić w tym razie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to pod działaniem takiego cylindra, naładowanego substancją wybuchającą, nitrogliceryną, czy też inną materją tegoż samego rodzaju — wody kanału podniosły się na kształt trąby powietrznej i bryg zdruzgotany w swoich fundamentach, zatonął w mgnieniu oka. Tem także tłumaczyła się następnie zupełna niemożebność naprawienia statku, takim spustoszeniom uległo jego pudło. Torpilli, zdolny zniszczyć pancerną fregatę tak łacno jak łódź rybacką, — Speedy nie mógł się oprzeć! Tak, wszystko się wyjaśniało, wszystko... oprócz tego, jakim sposobem torpilla znalazła się pod wodami kanału. — Moi przyjaciele, — zaczął tedy na nowo po chwili Cyrus Smith, nie możemy już dłużej wątpić o obecności jakiejś istoty tajemniczej, jakiegoś nam może podobnego rozbitka, opuszczonego przez swoich na tej wyspie. A mówię to dla tego, ażeby Ayrtona wtajemniczyć w te wszystkie dziwy, które nam się zdarzyły od dwóch lat. Kto jest tym dobroczynnym nieznajomym, którego zbawiennej pomocy doznaliśmy w tylu okolicznościach — tego wyobrazić sobie nie mogę. Co go skłania do takiego postępowania, do ukrywania się po tylu oddanych nam przysługach? I to rzecz dla mnie nie do pojęcia. Nie mniej jednak, przysługi owe są rzeczywiste i należą do rzędu tych, które mógł oddać tylko człowiek rozporządzający cudowną prawie władzą. Ayrton zawdzięcza mu tyle co i my, jeżeli bowiem tym, który mnie wydobył z fal po spadnięciu balonu, był tajemniczy nieznajomy, to widocznie także on a nie kto inny napisał ów dokument, puścił butelkę ową na wody kanału i tym sposobem zapoznał nas z położeniem naszego towarzysza. Dodam i to, że skrzynię ową, tak wybornie zaopatrzoną we wszystko czego nam brakowało, — on to musiał spławić i wyrzucić na ląd przy przylądku Rozbitków, — że ów ogień umieszczony na wyżynach wyspy, dzięki któremu zdołaliście dobić do niej — zapalony był jego ręką, — że ziarnko śrótu znalezione w ciele pekarysa pochodziło z jego broni, — że tę torpillę, która zniszczyła bryg, on zagłębił w wody kanału; słowem, że te wszystkie niepojęte zdarzenia, z których sobie zdać nie mogliśmy sprawy, winniśmy tej tajemniczej istocie. Ktokolwiek więc jest ów człowiek, rozbitek czy wygnaniec, bylibyśmy niewdzięcznikami gdybyśmy choć przez chwilę uważali się za wolnych od wszelkiego obowiązku względem niego. Zaciągnęliśmy dług — i mam nadzieję że go kiedyś spłacimy. — Słusznie mówisz, drogi Cyrusie — odpowiedział Gedeon Spilett. Tak, znajduje się istota, prawie wszechmocna, ukryta kędyś na tej wyspie, a której wpływ osobliwie był pożytecznym dla naszej osady. A dodać jeszcze i to potrzeba, że ten nieznajomy zdaje się rozporządzać środkami, graniczącemi prawie z siłą nadprzyrodzoną, gdyby w zdarzeniach tego życia działanie sił nadprzyrodzonych przyjąć było można. Onże to wchodzi z nami w skryty stosunek za pośrednictwem studni w Granitowym Pałacu — i czyż tym sposobem dowiaduje się o wszystkich naszych zamiarach? Czyż to on podsunął nam ową butelkę, gdy łódź nasza robiła pierwszą wycieczkę na morze? Onże to wyrzucił Topa z wód jeziora a zadał śmierć dugongowi? Czyż to on — jak zresztą wszystko wierzyć każe — wyratował ciebie z fal morskich, Cyrusie, i to w okolicznościach takich, w których istota posiadająca siłę tylko ludzką, nicby zdziałać nie była zdołała? Jeżeli on to wszystko uczynił, to zaiste posiada potęgę, dającą mu władzę nad żywiołami. Uwaga korespondenta była nader słuszną i wszyscy to dobrze uczuli. — W samej rzeczy — odrzekł Cyrus — jeżeli pomoc istoty ludzkiej nie jest już bynajmniej dla nas wątpliwą, to przyznaję, że ma ona do rozporządzenia środki, przechodzące zwyczajną możność ludzką. W tem właśnie jeszcze leży tajemnica — jeżeli jednak uda się nam odkryć człowieka i tajemnica się odkryje, kwestja więc tak stoi: czy powinniśmy uszanować incognito tej wspaniałomyślnej istoty, — czy też nie oszczędzać niczego dla zbliżenia się do niej? Jakież macie zdanie w tym względzie? — Ja sądzę, — odrzekł Pencroff, — że mniejsza ktoby on tam nie był, dzielne to człowieczysko posiada cały mój szacunek. — Zgoda! — odezwał się Cyrus Smith — ale to jeszcze nie odpowiedź, Pencroffie. — Mój panie, — wtrącił w tem miejscu Nab — mnie się zdaje, że możemy szukać, ile nam się podoba pana, o którym mowa — a nie odkryjemy go, aż wtedy, kiedy to jemu się podoba. — Wiesz, że to nie głupie, coś powiedział Nabie, zawołał Pencroff. — I ja podzielam zdanie Naba, odezwał się Gedeon Spilett, ale nie widzę jeszcze w tem racji, ażebyśmy się mieli wyrzec próby. Czy odkryjemy, czy też nie, tę tajemniczą istotę, spełnimy przynajmniej nasz obowiązek względem niej. — A ty moje dziecko co sądzisz o tem? — rzekł inżynier, zwracając się do Harberta. — Ach! — zawołał Harbert z płomieniejącem okiem, jakżebym chciał podziękować człowiekowi, który uratował najprzód pana a potem nas wszystkich. — Nie zły gust ma ten chłopiec, — odparł Pencroff — a ja myślisz, że nie? — a my wszyscy!... Nie należę do ciekawskich, ale dalipan dałbym jedno z moich zdrowych oczu, za przyjemność spojrzenia twarz w twarz temu obywatelowi? Zdaje mi się, że musi być piękny, wysoki, silny, i spoczywa na obłokach, trzymając wielką banię w rękach. — Ależ Pencroffie, — zawołał Gedeon Spilett — toż to obraz Boga Ojca nam rysujesz. — Bardzo być może, panie Spilett — odparł marynarz — ile ja sobie tego tajemniczego tak przedstawiam. — A jakież pańskie zdanie pod tym względem, Ayrtonie? — spytał inżynier. — Panie Smith, — odparł Ayrton — ja nie mam tutaj bynajmniej zdania. Co zrobisz będzie dobre. Jeżeli pozwolisz mi wziąć udział w waszych poszukiwaniach, znajdziesz mnie pan w pogotowiu, każdej chwili. — Dziękuję panu za tę gotowość Ayrtonie — odparł Cyrus Smith — ale radbym usłyszeć od ciebie wyraźniejszą odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Jesteś naszym towarzyszem, — nieraz już narażałeś się dla nas, jak wszyscy więc inni tutaj i ty masz prawo do rady, skoro idzie o powzięcie ważnego postanowienia. Mów więc. — Panie Smith — odezwał się na to Ayrton — co do mnie, sądzę, że nie powinniśmy zaniedbać niczego ku odnalezieniu tego nieznanego dobroczyńcy. Kto wie, może jest samotny, — może cierpi? Może życie jego potrzebuje odrodzenia. I ja, jak to pan sam wspomniałeś, zaciągnąłem względem niego dług wdzięczności. On to bowiem, nikt inny tylko on przybył na wyspę Tabor, znalazł tam nędzarza, któregoście poznali i dał wam znać — o nieszczęśliwym potrzebującym ratunku. Jemu to więc zawdzięczam powrót do godności ludzkiej. O nie, nigdy tego nie zapomnę! — Więc rzecz postanowiona, odezwał się Cyrus Smith. Zaczniemy poszukiwania o ile możności najprędzej. Nie zostawimy ani cząsteczki wyspy bez zbadania. Przeszukamy ją aż do najtajniejszych kryjówek, a nieznany przyjaciel przebaczy nam to przez wzgląd na intencję naszą. Przez kilka dni osadnicy oddali się z gorliwością pracom około zbioru siana i zboża. Przed ostatecznem zabraniem się do zbadania nieznanych jeszcze części wyspy, postanowili ukończyć wszelkie niezbędne roboty. Była to także pora zbioru rozmaitych jarzyn pochodzących z roślin sprowadzonych z wyspy Tabor. Szło już tylko o pomieszczenie wszystkiego na składzie, ku czemu na szczęście nie brakło miejsca w Granitowym Pałacu. Wszystkie bogactwa wyspy dałyby się były tam władować. Złożono tedy tam wszystkie produkta w metodycznym porządku i w zupełnem bezpieczeństwie od szkody tak ze strony ludzi jak i zwierząt. Nie było co także obawiać się najmniejszej nawet wilgoci w śród tych grubych granitowych murów. Wiele z naturalnych zagłębień, znajdujących się w wyższym korytarzu powiększono i rozkopano bądź to oskardem, bądź miną — i tym sposobem pałac Granitowy stał się magazynem głównym, mieszczącym w sobie zapasy żywności, amunicję, narzędzia i sprzęty zbywające, — słowem wszystkie nieruchomości osady. Co do armat pochodzących z brygu, piękne te okazy z lanej stali, na natarczywe żądania Pencroffa wywindowano za pośrednictwem bloków prawie aż do wchodu pałacu Granitowego; następnie urządzono strzelnice pomiędzy oknami i wkrótce można było ujrzeć błyszczące paszcze tych niszczycielek wychylające się z granitowego muru. Z tej wyżyny armaty panowały rzeczywiście nad całą zatoką Unji. Utworzył się ztąd rodzaj małego Gibraltaru i każdy okręt, któryby starał podpłynąć pod wysepkę byłby wystawiony niechybnie na ogień tej napowietrznej baterji. — Panie Cyrusie — odezwał się pewnego dnia Pencroff, było to 8 listopada — teraz kiedyśmy już dokończyli uzbrojenia, — wartoby było sprobować doniosłości naszych pukawek. — Czy sądzisz, że to potrzebne? odpowiedział inżynier. — Co potrzebne? — niezbędne! Bez tego zkądże się dowiemy na jaką odległość można będzie wysłać jednę z tych pięknych kul, w które jesteśmy zaopatrzeni. — Zróbmy więc próbę, Pencroffie — odrzekł inżynier — i to z wszelką ostrożnością. Inżynier był pewny, że działa te są doskonałego wyrobu — a znał się na tem. Były one z kutej stali, nabijane z tyłu i ztąd zdawały się zdolnemi do znoszenia znacznego ładunku a pocisk z nich wyrzucony powinien był mieć ogromną doniosłość. I w istocie, jeżeli idzie o rzeczywisty pożytek z wystrzału, linia biegu spisana przez kulę winna być o ile możności wytężoną, — wytężenie to zaś daje się uzyskać jedynie wtedy, gdy pocisk posiada bardzo wielką szybkość początkową. — O! — rzekł Cyrus Smith do towarzyszy. — A szybkość początkowa znowu powstaje w prostym stosunku do ilości zużytego prochu — przy fabrykacji dział tedy, najważniejszą jest kwestją, aby użyć do nich metalu posiadającego w jak najwyższym stopniu siłę oporu. Takim zaś metalem jest niewątpliwie stal. Sądzę tedy, że działa nasze znoszą bez szwanku napór gazów z bawełny strzelniczej, i wydadzą wyborne rezultaty. — O wiele wzmocni się jeszcze ta pewność nasza, skoro je wypróbujemy — odrzekł Pencroff. Rozumie się samo przez się, że wszystkie cztery armaty były w jak najlepszym stanie. Od czasu wydobycia ich z wody marynarz poświęcił się sumiennemu ich odczyszczeniu. Ileż godzin strawił na wycieraniu ich, wysmarowaniu tłuszczem, rozebraniu i opatrzeniu całego mechanizmu, zatyczki, zamka, śruby. I obecnie działka te miały tak lśniącą powierzchowność, jak gdyby znajdowały się na pokładzie fregaty należącej do marynarki Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tegoż samego więc dnia, w obecności całego składu osady, z Jowem i Topem włącznie, sprobowano kolejno wszystkich czterech armatek. Nabito je bawełną strzelniczą, biorąc w rachubę jej siłę wybuchu, która jak to już wspomnieliśmy, jest cztery razy większą od siły zwyczajnego prochu. Pocisk przeznaczony do próby był walcowato-stożkowy. Pencroff trzymając w ręku sznur komunikujący z podpałką stał w pogotowiu do dania ognia. Na znak dany przez Cyrusa Smitha zagrzmiał wystrzał, kula skierowana na morze, przeszła po nad wysepką i przepadła w falach w odległości, której zresztą ściśle nie podobna było ocenić. Drugą armatę wycelowano do najdalszych skał przylądku Rozbitków, a kula z niej uderzywszy w ostry głaz, w odległości blisko trzech mil od Granitowego pałacu, roztrzaskała go na części. Armatę tę Harbert wycelował i dał z niej ognia, to też dumny był z tej pierwszej a tak pomyślnej próby swego oka. Pencroff chyba tylko był od niego z tego dumniejszy! Taki świetny strzał, i cały ztąd zaszczyt spływał na jego ukochane dziecię. Trzeci pocisk, puszczony na ten raz ku ławom prosto, tworzącym wyższe wybrzeże zatoki Unji, uderzył w piasek w odległości co najmniej mil czterech; a potem odbiwszy się, przepadł w morzu pośród obłoku piany. Gdy przyszła kolej na czwarte działo, Cyrus Smith przesadził nieco nabój, ażeby wymiarkować najwyższą doniosłość broni. Poczem, skoro wszyscy usunęli się na bok na przypadek pęknięcia działa, zapalono na panewce za pośrednictwem długiego sznura. Gwałtowny huk dał się słyszeć, ale działo nie pękło, i osadnicy, rzuciwszy się do okna, mogli widzieć kulę obtrącającą skały przylądka Szczęk, w odległości blisko pięciomilowej od Pałacu Granitowego i ginącą w zatoce Rekina. — A cóż, panie Cyrus — zawołał Pencroff, którego rozgłośne hurra! mogły rywalizować z hukiem wystrzałów — no, co pan powiesz o naszej baterji. Niech się tu pokażą przed Granitowym pałacem wszyscy korsarze Oceanu. Nikt teraz nie zdoła wylądować bez naszego pozwolenia. — Wierzaj mi Pencroffie — odrzekł inżynier — lepiej będzie nie przekonywać się o tem. — Ale! ale — ciągnął dalej marynarz — z sześcioma łotrami, którzy się włóczą po wyspie, cóż zrobimy? Pozwolimyż im przebiegać bezkarnie nasze lasy, nasze pola, nasze łąki? Tożto prawdziwe jaguary, ci zbóje, i sądzę, że powinniśmy bez wahania obejść się z nimi, jak z takim gatunkiem bestyj? Cóż myślisz o tem, Ayrtonie? — dodał Pencroff obracając się do swego towarzysza. Ayrton zawahał się przez chwilę z odpowiedzią — a Cyrusowi Smithowi żal się zrobiło, że Pencroff przez rozstrzepanie zwrócił się z taką kwestją do Ayrtona. Mocno go więc wzruszyło, gdy Ayrton odrzekł pokornym tonem. — I ja byłem jednym z tych jaguarów, panie Pencroff, nie mam więc w tej mierze głosu.... I oddalił się powolnym krokiem. Pencroff teraz dopiero pojął swoją winę. — A co za piekielne bydlę ze mnie! — wykrzyknął — Biedny Ayrton. On nie ma głosu tutaj!... Ma go tyle, co ktokolwiek bądź z nas najlepszy!... — Niewątpliwie — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — ale pokora ta zaszczyt mu przynosi, i godzi się uszanować żywe w nim jeszcze uczucie smutnej jego przeszłości. — Zrozumiałem, panie Spilett — odpowiedział marynarz — i nikt mnie już na takim bąku nie złapie! Wolałbym połknąć własny język, aniżeli sprawić najmniejsze zmartwienie Ayrtonowi. Wróćmy jednak do przedmiotu. Myślę, że ci zbóje nie mają prawa do jakiegokolwiek miłosierdzia, i że należałoby od nich co prędzej uwolnić wyspę... — Czy to ostateczne zdanie twoje, Pencroffie? — spytał inżynier. — Najostateczniejsze. — I przed rozpoczęciem bezwzględnego ich prześladowania, nie czekałbyś na jaki nowy objaw wrogiego ich dla nas usposobienia? — Jakto? więc dotychczasowe ich figle nie wystarczą — spytał Pencroff nie pojmujący tych wszystkich wahań. — Mogą przecież przejąć się lepszemi chęciami, uczuć skruchę — rzekł Cyrus Smith! — Uczuć skruchę? Oni! — zawołał marynarz wzruszając ramionami. — Pencroffie, wspomnij na Ayrtona — zawołał Harbert, biorąc marynarza za rękę. Nie stałże się znowu uczciwym człowiekiem? Pencroff popatrzył się z kolei po wszystkich towarzyszach. Nigdyby mu do głowy nawet nie przyszło, że propozycja jego wyzwie jakieś wahanie. Prosta jego natura nie zdolna była nawet przypuścić jakichkolwiek kompromisów z łotrami, którzy wylądowali na wyspę, ze wspólnikami Boba Harveya, mordercami osady brygu Speedy! Zapatrywał się na nich, jak na dzikie bestje, które wytępić należało bez wahania się i wyrzutu. — Hę? — rzekł. — Co to znaczy? Mam wszystkich przeciwko sobie. Chcecie się bawić we wspaniałomyślność z tymi nędznikami? No, niech i tak będzie. Ale bogdajbyśmy tego nigdy nie pożałowali! — Jakież niebezpieczeństwo grozić nam może — spytał Harbert — jeżeli mieć się będziem na ostrożności? — Hm! — ozwał się korespondent, nie wypowiadający widocznie w tej mierze ostatecznego zdania. — Jest ich sześciu i dobrze zbrojnych. Niech tylko każdy z nich zaczai się w innym kącie i strzeli do jednego z nas, a w krótkim czasie staną się panami osady. — Dla czego tego nie zrobili dotąd? — odparł Harbert. — Bezwątpienia dla tego, że nie było to w ich interesie. Zresztą nas jest sześciu. — No! no! dobrze — odciął Pencroff — nie mogący się poddać żadnemu rozumowaniu. Zostawmy tych poczciwców przy ich maleńkich zajęciach i nie myślmy już więcej o nich. — No! no, Pencroffie — rzekł Nab — nie udawaj tak złośliwego człowieka! Gdyby jeden z tych nieszczęśliwych stał tu przed tobą na dobrą odległość strzału, nie strzeliłbyś do niego pewnie? — Wypaliłbym jak do psa wściekłego, Nabie — odrzekł zimno Pencroff. — Pencroffie — ozwał się inżynier — okazywałeś nieraz wiele względu na moje zdanie. Czy nie chciałbyś i w tej okoliczności zdać się na mnie? — Zrobię co się panu podoba, panie Smith — odrzekł marynarz, bynajmniej nie przekonany. — A więc czekajmy i nie uderzajmy, dopokąd na nas nie uderzą. Taka zapadła uchwała co do sposobu postępowania z korsarzami, pomimo, że Pencroff nic ztąd dobrego nie wróżył. Postanowiono nie atakować ich, ale mieć się na ostrożności. Koniec końców wyspa była wielka i żyzna. Jeżeli jakie źdźbło uczciwości zostało na dnie duszy tych nędzników, zdarzała im się sposobność do poprawy. Czyż to nie było ich interesem dobrze zrozumianym, w tych nowych warunkach zacząć nowe życie? Tak, czy owak, choćby przez uczucie ludzkości tylko, należało poczekać. Wprawdzie tym sposobem osadnicy nie będą mieli tej samej co dawniej swobody kręcenia się tu i owdzie bez nieufności. Dotychczas potrzebowali tylko mieć się na baczności przed bestjami leśnemi, a teraz oto sześciu kajdaniarzy i to najgorszego może gatunku, włóczy się po wyspie. Była to sprawa nie mała niewątpliwie, i dla ludzi mniej odważnych zagrażająca zupełną utratą spokoju. Mniejsza oto wszystko! W danej chwili osadnicy mieli słuszność za sobą — wbrew Pencroffowi. Czy będą ją mieć i w przyszłości? To się pokaże.